


Why Dean Loves Stopping at Harvelle's Roadhouse

by professor_hartwin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Light Dom/sub, NSFW Art, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, gif inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot, dirty sex between Dean & Jo. This was based off a prompt on my tumblr. (win-cestj2.tumblr.com) <br/>Includes NSFW Gif.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Dean Loves Stopping at Harvelle's Roadhouse

 

"Oh fuck, that’s good baby. Just like that." 

Jo hummed around the thick length in her mouth, sucking Dean in as far as she could, one finger teasing over his hole and thrusting in and out gently. They’d fucked enough times to know what pushed each other’s buttons and Jo knew just how much Dean liked his prostate milked while he got sucked.

Jo felt Dean’s cock twitch and she pulled off, not wanting him to come yet. With a growl, Dean pushed her back onto the bed and laid between her legs.

The oldest Winchester nipped lightly at the inside of Jo’s thighs, rubbing his finger through the wetness of her cunt. She gasped when Dean’s thumb pressed into her clitoris, her own hands moving up to fondle her breasts, squeezing and twisting her nipples.

"Want me to fuck you, sweetheart?" Dean whispered, sliding two fingers into Jo’s dripping cunt.

The girl cried out as Dean probed her g-spot and caused her to arch her back into the touch.

"Yes, Dean…God, please!"

Dean smirked, chuckling quietly as he reached up to brush Jo’s hair out of her face. “That’s too bad, babe. I’m not done playing with you quite yet.”

Dean sat up and grabbed the vibrator off the bedside table. It wasn’t big, but it was long, curved and it hit Jo’s g-spot perfectly. With a smile, Dean flicked the vibe on and let it run on the lowest level. He trailed the toy up Jo’s legs, focusing mainly around her upper thighs. The girl was gasping, moving her hips and trying to get the vibrations on her clitoris. Dean leaned down to take one of her rose pink nipples into his mouth, sharply nipping it and causing her to cry out.

"Behave, Jo," he whispered, letting the sex toy just barely trail over the folds of her cunt. "I’ll keep this up until you’re a good girl for me."

When Jo’s writhing settled down, Dean slowly pushed the vibrator inside the girl, pressing it up into her g-spot and causing her to moan loudly. Letting the toy rest inside her body, Dean leaned down and wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking and flicking his tongue over the collection of nerves there. Jo was shaking now, body trembling and hand’s clenching on Dean’s shoulders, his hair.

Dean pulled back, Jo’s slick covering his mouth and chin. The girl was soaking wet and it made Dean’s cock throb to think about sinking into that tight, wet heat.

“You want it, baby?” Dean whispered, lips moving against Jo’s mound, gently thrusting the toy in and out of her cunt.

Jo made a series of high pitched whimpers, seemingly un-able to form complete sentences. Dean grinned- he loved when she got like this.

Dean stood and let the toy rest in the girl while he grabbed a condom and rolled the latex over his cock. Dean laid on the bed and pulled the toy from Jo’s cunt. The plastic was shining with her wetness and Dean held it up to her mouth, smiling when the girl licked it off.

“Come on, sweetheart. Get up here and ride me.”

Jo straddled Dean and immediately sunk down on his length, letting out a gasp as he bottomed out, balls deep inside her. Dean reached up to pinch her nipple as she began to ride him, thighs lifting her body up and down.

Jo’s body was shaking, a litany of “Dean,” and “fuck,” falling from her mouth each time his cock hit all those places deep inside her. He knew she was close- her eyes were clenched shut and her stomach was tensing, cunt tightening and relaxing around his cock. Dean knew she just needed something a little extra to get her there.

He placed the vibrator over Jo’s clit, holding it there as she continued to ride him. Her eyes flew open and she rested her hands on Dean’s chest, body spasming violently as she came, bouncing on Dean’s cock. Dean grinned wide, feeling his own orgasm building in his stomach.

"Fuck yeah, babe. That’s it, keep fucking riding me. God, your cunt feels so good, so tight around my cock- Fuck!”

Dean grabbed Jo’s hips and yanked her down on his cock, holding her still as he pulsed his release into the condom. When he let go, she collapsed onto his chest, panting hard.

Dean turned the toy off and tossed it to the end of the bed before he took a deep breath, chuckling. "So…was that good?" He asked, brushing a hand through the blonde’s long hair.

The girl giggled, pinching Dean’s side. “Better than.”


End file.
